Nordlys
Nordlys is the third singleplayer War Story featured in Battlefield V. It is set in Norway in Winter 1943 during the . It tells the story of a Solveig Fia Bjørnstad, a young woman who must wage a one-woman guerrilla war in the mountains, not only to thwart the German export of heavy water, used for research into , but also to save her captured mother, Astrid. The campaign is primarily stealth orientated with a focus on mobility and environmental hazards. Skis is a mechanic featured prominently, as well as Hypothermia.Battlefield V War Stories: Nordlys Plot Nazi Germany has occupied Norway in 1940, with the evacuated after the abdication of a German agreement—a puppet government installed under —resulting in the entire country being controlled by the Geheime Staatspolizei, the . However, during 1943, Norwegian saboteurs collaborate with the British (SOE) in commando missions to cripple the war effort, one of which is a heavy water production plant at , Telemark. Still and Silent Germans capture a technician named Astrid Bjørnstad who was interrogated by Weber in search of saboteurs, or "monsters in the woods", as Astrid was collaborating with SOE operatives. One such "monster" is Solveig, who infiltrates the heavy water plant, discovering Astrid, her mother, retrieving a dossier of Intel, and destroying power lines. However, as they reach the bridge connecting the plant, they are encountered by Weber, who prevents a shootout, as Astrid is an invaluable asset. Upon encountering Solveig, Weber assumed she was a commando, but Astrid says that she is her daughter. As there is no escape, Astrid entrusts the dossier to Solveig then pushes her off the bridge. All is Ash In the bitter cold, Solveig then proceeds to a dead drop to deliver the dossier, encountering German guards, but slips to a river, almost killing her. After recovering from the river accident, she regains her composure and rushes to a cabin, eliminating a German resting inside, before fainting. Wolf and Dog The next day, Solveig retrieves a letter from Astrid. Astrid reveals that millions of lives are at stake if Germany succeeds in creating a working atomic bomb from heavy water. With this, Solveig sets out on a journey to cripple the heavy water shipments in a dockyard and a warehouse, as well as destroying Norwegian resistance intel by the Gestapo in a nearby village. As the final strongpoint was destroyed, her cover was blown, and she begins to infiltrate a bunker which contains more of the heavy water. Inside the bunker, Astrid is under Weber's capture, revealing the true intentions of the heavy water. Solveig is found by a German soldier, alerting Weber, and they escape with the shipment. Solveig makes chase to destroy the last heavy water shipment in the frozen lake, but in the process, a U-boat appears to start delivering the water to Germany. Solveig is surrounded by the Germans, and Astrid makes one last move by detonating a stick grenade, killing herself and Weber onboard and sinking the heavy water. The Germans then arrested Solveig, and it is unknown what happened to her afterward. Later in the same year, would take place, sinking a shipment of heavy water in a ferry, led by Norwegian SOE saboteurs. Challenges Still and Silent *Destroy all searchlights *Rescue the resistance fighter without being discovered All is Ash *Warm up at all the camp fires *Stay undetected in the storm *Disable the substation Wolf and Dog *Kill an enemy with a throwing knife while skiing *Disable all alarms Trivia *Nordlys is very similar to the War Story Nothing Is Written in Battlefield 1. Both feature female resistance fighters as playable characters who carry out stealth missions and night raids against a much larger force, as well as antagonists who have wronged the main character's family in some way. *The word Nordlys is a Norwegian and Danish word for Northern Lights. *Solveig and Astrid both wear a paperclip at some point in the story. The paperclip is a symbol of Norwegian national unity during World War II, and are worn by members of the Norwegian resistance movement. Gallery Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 11.png Screenshot 8 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 9 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 10 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 11 - Battlefield V.png Battlefield V Nordlys 1.jpg Battlefield V Nordlys 2.jpg Nordlys 1.PNG Nordlys 4.PNG BF5 Nordlys Trailer 01.png BF5 Nordlys Trailer 02.png BF5 Nordlys Trailer 03.png BF5 Nordlys Trailer 04.png Näyttökuva (74).png Näyttökuva (89).png Näyttökuva (75).png Näyttökuva (89).png Näyttökuva (47).png References de:Nordlys Category:Levels of Battlefield V